


Women and Men and Beds

by Fabrisse



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen has followed Lucien's advice and taken a girl out.  He comes back from his date to find Lucien in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women and Men and Beds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourinsomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourinsomnia/gifts).



Allen came into his room quietly. It was after 2 a.m. and he didn’t want to wake the rest of the hall. He debated just getting under the covers, but he could still taste her on his tongue and caught a whiff of her cloying perfume on his sweater. He grabbed his kit and hit the baths quickly, scrubbing every micron of her off his body, brushing her out of his mouth.

He dried off and returned to his room, slipping on pajama bottoms in case there was a fire drill. 

“She finally set you free?’

Allen froze at the sound of Lucien’s voice coming from the bed.

“Don’t tell me, you thought I was a stack of laundry.”

He finished sliding in and turned toward the voice. “No. I just hadn’t looked at the bed. Too tired. Why are you here?”

“Came to get tomorrow’s essay.”

“It’s on the typewriter.”

“I know,” Lucien whispered. “I already signed it and put it in the professor’s box.”

“Then why are you still here?”

Lucien chuckled deep in his chest. “I wanted to make certain you’d fully experienced the charms of a woman.”

Allen flashed to his evening, the dinner at a cheap Greek restaurant, the dive with jazz afterward -- not as good as the Village, but not bad for a bunch of college kids pretending to slum it -- taking her back to Queens on the subway, the long rows of identical houses that each held pathetic attempts toward individuality. They’d snuck in quietly because she still lived with her parents. 

“Yeah. Yes. I did.” It had felt good in one way, but he’d expected...more?

“So today you are a man.”

Allen smiled and turned toward Lucien. “I was _bar mitzvahed_ years ago. Today, I’m not a virgin.”

He could see Lucien smiling in the dark. The urge to kiss him passed over like a wave and he had to grip the sheets to keep from reaching out and touching him.

“So,” Lucien said, “Do you plan to see her again?”

“I hadn’t thought about it, really. She’s nice enough for a Hunter Girl, but…”

“Do you need a nice Jewish girl to take home?”

Allen found himself relaxing into the bed’s warmth. “Mom wouldn’t notice, and Dad wouldn’t care.” 

“Well, I didn’t like her. I mean as a girl to take you all the way, sure, but you shouldn’t be tied down with expectations. Your cock should be free to dip where it likes.”

Allen whimpered when Lucien said “Cock.” He hoped no one ever found out how many times he’d touched himself, spilled over his hands, just from the remembrance of Lucien’s eyes boring into his and his mouth, that lush mouth, forming the word “cock.”

“Once you’ve finally tasted it, you crave it don’t you?” Lucien’s voice was low and caressing.

Allen whimpered again, “Yes.”

“I’ll bet you’re rock hard right now, just thinking about what you did earlier.”

“I, I. Maybe I should bed down on the floor.”

“No need. No shame in thinking about it. It’s gotten me horny wondering how she took your cherry. Did you come more than once?”

“Yes.” It was nearly a groan of pain.

“Did she take you in her mouth?”

Allen could feel his breath warm on his ear. “Yes.”

The bed moved as Lucien wiggled closer. “You’re a big man, Allen.” He giggled as Allen blushed, wondering if his friend could feel the heat of it.

“Nothing to be ashamed of. Our pricks lead all of us sometimes.” He turned Allen’s hand around and pressed his hips forward. “Told you it got me up.”

Allen swallowed hard. 

Lucien said, “Want to jerk off? Together? Right here, right now?”

“I’ve already come several times tonight. I don’t know what I have left.” Allen hoped his voice was smooth, not shaking with desire.

“I’m sure your balls aren’t entirely empty. Got something to help? Vaseline?”

Allen turned around and nearly gasped when his ass brushed against Lucien’s erection. “I prefer lotion. Is Ponds up to your fastidious standards?”

“Give it here.” He squirted some into Allen’s palm and then his own. “Ever touched another man? It’s not as good as with a woman, of course, but it’s better than your own hand.”

Allen nearly came just from hearing the suggestion. “No. I had a few circle jerks in junior high, but we never, uh, progressed from there.”

“Then tonight really _is_ your lucky night.” Lucien’s hand wrapped around him, and Allen’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Come on, this isn’t a one way service.”

Allen reached out and took Lucien’s cock in a firm grip. It felt glorious, a hard ridge up the front, foreskin sliding over the bulbous head. His mouth watered, and he longed to lean forward and kiss his friend, but knew, instinctively, that it would end everything they were sharing. Lucien’s scent was always sweet, but the salt and sweat of arousal made it heady, redolent with every desire Allen had imagined. This, this was what had been missing earlier, the earthiness of a man’s scent, the strength of a man’s hand.

He took a risk. “She really didn’t know how to touch. Too light, too delicate.”

Lucien panted. “Women are like that. Completely necessary, but a completely separate species, it seems. You have a great touch, Allen.”

He gripped Lucien a little tighter and gave a little twist at the top and was gratified to hear him gasp. 

“You obviously know what you like,” Lucien said.

Allen said, “Do you like it, too?” as he gave another sliding twist.

Lucien groaned the word, “Yes,” and Allen knew he’d hear it in every wet dream he ever had for the rest of his life. 

He felt Lucien’s hand wander back and cup his balls, and he gasped again.

“Thought you might be a balls man.” Lucien began to thrust into Allen’s hand obviously coming nearer to his peak. 

The bed was shaking from their movements. Allen was trying to hold back. He knew he might only get this once -- though if Lucien enjoyed it, who knew what could happen -- and he wanted to see every moment of his ecstasy.

He was thrusting faster now, and Allen risked reaching back, copying Lucien’s movement. As he felt the weight of Lucien’s balls, he felt them tighten and his friend was coming copiously over his hand. He stilled for a moment then thrust forward himself, rutting toward his own climax in Lucien’s sure grip.

They came down sweating and panting. 

“Tell me you have a towel, Allen.”

“Kleenex. Much more sanitary.” He handed Lucien several and grabbed several for himself. He wiped most of Lucien’s spendings away and tucked the Kleenex unobtrusively under his pillow before throwing away a larger wad.

Lucien threw his toward the wastebasket, but missed. “Too bad.”

“Planning to head back to your own room?”

“When I’m this relaxed? Hell, no.” Lucien turned over and snuggled more deeply under the covers. Allen waited until he felt his friend’s breathing even out, then finished licking his hands clean. 

He was a faggot, and he didn’t care. This was what he was missing with the girl tonight. All he could hope was that Lucien felt it, too, and it wouldn’t float away in the light of day. He drifted to sleep and dreamt of Lucien.


End file.
